Dragon Ball GF
by alucard31
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and their friends learn that they can become great powerful fighters. They train with Bill and become what they want, the GF Fighters, defenders of earth. Rated T for violence. CHAPTER 2 EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU A SUPER GRAVITY FALLS CROSSOVER WITH DRAGON BALL Z. I JUST THOUGHT THIS COULD BE SOMETHING GOOD. PLEASE NOTE THAT THEY ARE STILL KIDS BUT IS A FANFIC STORY SO IDC ABOUT THAT (LOL xD) ENJOY :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls nor Dragon Ball Z :(**

**Chapter 1: Discovering our Powers**

It was a dark night at Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper Pines is just watching TV with his twin sister Mabel Pines, his Great uncle Stan, his handyman Soos, his empleoyee Wendy and her girlfriend (lol this story is after my story A Date Goes Wrong) Pacifica, who was now Mabel and Stan's friend. Ashton invited Ashley to the movies, and Gideon was watching the Duck-tective (l like that thing i also put it in my first fic). Inthe movie the Pines, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica are watching explain that you have a power inside you that will make you a fighter. It also talks about the 7 Dragonballs, which can give you a wish from making your own city to reviving your friends and family.

"What a lie this is" said Pacifica still not believing in these paranormal things.

"Yeah even I think its a little stupid" said Dipper

"So what do we do now?" said Mabel

"Lets sleep, im tired" said Grunkle Stan

"Bye guys" said Soos and Wendy leavig the S'hack

"Bye" also said Pacifica leaving the S'hack

"Wait cifica" said Dipper "I have something for you first" and he leaned for the kiss. It was long and passionate.

"Bye he said as she exited the tourist trap

"Hey Dipper" Said Mabel, "do you think those things of super fighters and Dragonballs are real?"

"Um- no that would be stupid" he replied

"Whatever go to sleep now" said their Grunkle Stan

"Ok"they said in unison

Dipper dreamed about the dragonballs and The super fighters. In his dreams appeared Bill Cipher, which told him

"Everything you saw is true, the dragonballs exist and you may become a super fighter" he told Dipper

The next morning Dipper woke up and had breakfast. He went outside and without warning appeared Bill just in front of him.

"Hey Pine Tree" he said

"Hey I saw you in my dreams last night" he said

"Yeah I went to tell you that-"

"Yeah yeah i know" Dipper replied

"So you're going to look for the Dragonball here in Gravity Falls?" he asked

"Theres one here?" asked Dipper

"Of course there is one" Bill replied "Its by the waterfall, come with me" and without anything else Dipper and Bill went to look for the Dragonball.

"Remember its an orange ball with 3 stars on it, and its like twice bigger than a tennis ball" said Bill

"Whatever" replied Dipper bored out. After some minutes of looking Bill saw Dipper was bored so he grabbed the Dragonball and took it to Dipper.

"Hey Pine Tree" he said "look at this" he said showing him the Dragonball. It was exactly like the one he told him.

"Wow so the legends are true" said Dipper examining the Ball

"Yes they are, not lets go back to the S'hack" and without a warning Dipper and Bill appeared back at the S'hack.

"So now Pine Tree, let me show you how to become a great warrior" said Bill.

"Ok but how?" said Dipper

"You have to get mad" he said

"Ok i'll try" he replied. Dipper started to remember every bad thing that had have occurred to him.

"Arghhgraaaaaaaaahhhh" yelled Dipper after getting real mad. A light blue aura started glowing aroung him. Dipper felt powerful, as he kept remembering every bad thing that made him mad. He yelled and yelled. Dipper had no pupils and his aura was now dark blue.

"Ok stop now" said Bill. Dipper went back to normal, slowly, his aura vanished.

"Wow, i've never felt so powerful in my whole life" he said

"Yeah its something good to have" said Bill "let me check your power level" Bill closed his eye and examined Dipper. Then he opened his eye.

"W-Wow" he said "your power level is now 100".

"What! said Dipper "about how many i had before?" he asked

"Only 7" said Bill "thats the most shocking thing, now you have 116. You increased it by 109 in the change".

"Oh gosh, oh can Mabel learn how to do that?" he asked

"Shooting Star, yeah she can, anyone can" replied Bill

"Ok i'll get her and her friends here" he said as her ran towards the S'hack. Mabel had seen what happened down there and came running down to the backyard.

"Dipper I saw it all, that was shocking" said Mabel still shocked.

"Wanna learn how to do it?" he asked

"Of course I do!" she said excited. She and Dipper ran towards Bill.

"Hey Bill show Mabel that" said Dipper

"Of course I will" he said "just get extremely mad"

"Ok, if you say so" said Mabel. She tarting remembering everything that made her angry.

"Come on Mabel" cheered Dipper" remember the time that girl Alexa told you were a stupid little brat." and that was it, Mabel got so mad she was like Dipper, a blue aura around her, no pupils, and glowing.

"Ok stop now shooting star" said Bill

"Ok" said Mabel, she was back to normal. "Wow, that was intense" she said

"Totally" said a voice from behind them.

"Pacifica" said Mabel surprised to see her.

"Hey Mabel" yelled Candy as she and Grenda approached the group. "How do you do that?" said Grenda when they reached their destination (xD).

"Just get extremely mad" said Bill "lemme check your power level" Bill then scanned mentaly Mabel "your power level is, 105"

"WHAT" she said shocked

"Yeah, mine is 116" said Dipper which was talking about the things of the Dragonballs.

"Wow you're really strong" said Pacifica holding her boyfriends now a bit more musculous than before. "It makes me like you more" she said in a more seductive way.

"Wanna do it too" said Bill

"Will i get musculous and big and horrible" she said worried

"No, women only get strong" said Bill pointing towards Mabel

"Yeah i don't look any different" she said

"Well let's do this" said Candy determined

"Ok just get extremely mad" said Bill

"Ok" they all said, starting to get mad and glow. Then Pacifica and Candy's pupils disappeared. Some secs later Grenda's too, then a blue aura surrounded them. They were screaming. Just then Ashton and Ashley passed by the S'hack and saw everything.

"Wow, look at that, ash" said Ashley. They both looked shocked at them.

"Let's see what's going on there." said Ashton as they approached them.

"Ok stop now" said Bill. The 3 girls went back to normal.

"Wow, I feel so stong" said Pacifica

"Yeah me too" said Grenda

"and me too" said Candy

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" asked Ashley as they reached them.

"Becoming powerful" said Dipper

"Huh?" said Ashton

"Lemme see your power levels" said Bill "let's see, Pacifica, you got a power level of 95"

"Ok thats good" she said not so surprised at her new achievement.

"Ok, Candy, your power is of 91" said Bill

"Wow, im so strong now" she said.

"Finally, Grenda," said Bill, "your power is um 101"

"Yeahhh" she said surprised and happy at the same time.

"Power?" asked a voice

"Gideon?" they all said as they saw the little boy approach them.

"Hello all, i wanna do that too" he said

"Ok but you'll have to join us" said Candy

"We'll be called the GF fighters!" said Mabel

"Um ok" said Dipper, which turned to be liked by everyone.

"Ok" said Gideon and he started to do the same as they did, so as Ashton and Ashley

"Ok stop" said Bill and they all went back to normal.

"So, you power levels are, Star with eye: 105, Ashton, 110, and Ashley, 93" said Bill

"Its official" said Dipper "we're the GF Fighters, Mabel, Gideon, Ashton, Ashley, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and me"

**AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! R&R**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: New Learnings and New Enemies**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS VICTOR HERE BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF THIS CROSSOVER OF GRAVITY FALLS AND DRAGON BALL Z! ENJOY! :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls nor Dragon Ball Z, Just my own characters and plot.**

**CHAPTER 2: NEW LEARNINGS AND NEW ENEMIES**

"So, my students, now that you've learned how to increase your power, imma show you 3 other important stuff which will help you in a battle" said Bill "Fisrt of all, you're gonna learn to fly"

"Wow, we can fly" said Mabel

"Of course you can" said Bill

"We would be fre like flying birds, fantastic" said Candy

"So, how do we do it?" asked Dipper

"Well, all you have to do is to-" and Bill explained them how to fly **(A/N Sorry if I can't write how Bill teaches them to fly, it's only idk how to, sorry, now back to the story (lol that rhymes).**

"Woah, we can fly like birds!" said Ashley

"Weeeeeee!" said Candy cheerfully. They all learnt to fly.

"This is amazing, I can't believe i'm flyyyyyying!" said Gideon

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever come back here" said Bill. Now i'll teach you how to hide your power level" he said

"Oooooohhhh, so others don't sense our power" said Mabel

"Exactly" said Dipper

"Ok, all you have to do is-" Bill explained them how to hide their power **(A/N sorry again :()**

"So like this they can't sense me," said Dipper

"Yeah but how do we sense other people's ki" said Pacifica

"Ok, you just got to-" Bill explained them how to read and feel power or ki levels. **(A/N sorry again :()**

"Wow I can feel your power Dipper" said Mabel

"And I can sense yours ash" said Ashley

"Yeah me too" said Grenda

"Ugh, what is that!" said Dipper

"Yeah wat's that?" said Candy. They were sensing another huge ki.

"I-it's like my ki" said Dipper

"Let's go see who is it" said Mabel

"Wait before you go, take this armor, it will help you defend yourselves" said Bill handing them armor he just created. **(A/N The armor is like the one Frieza, his soldiers, and the Saiyans used in DBZ**

"Thanks Bill" said Dipper

"Let's go" said Ashton as they all left towards the source of the ki.

After a while of flying around Pacifica noticed someone.

"Hey guys look there" said Pacifica pointing to a boy, she knew him but didn't remember who it is.

"H-he's-" said Dipper

"JAY!" yelled Pacifica and they landed in front of Jay.

"Well well well, what do we have here, isn't it Pacifica and her 'boyfriend' Diaper" he said

"It's Dipper you-" he said

"Now i'm getting my revenge on you two" he said

"Don't worry guys I got him" said Ashton as he came closer to Jay.

"So you wanna be the hero huh, well, try to beat me" he said. Both of them started to glow in a blue aura.

"Ok imma destroy you" he said as he tried to punch him. They entered a fight. Jay and Ash rapidly started to try and hit each other. Ashton gave him many hits before he could respond. But when he responded, it was harder than all the damage ash made Jay.

"Take this!" said Jay as he punched strongly ash that made him fall to the ground.

"Ash!" yelled Ashley trying to get him back.

"I'm no longer playing with you" he said. A large blue ball inmediately appeared at Jay's hand, ad he trew it to Ashton, and blew him up.

"NO, ASHTON! YOU MONSTER ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" angrily yelled Ashley at Jay, and they started fighting. Ashley couldn't hit him. He was too fast for them. Ashley was no match for him. Quickly Jay defeated Ashley.

"When you see him in hell, tell him hello from my part!" Jay blew her up like he did with Ashton.

"ASHLEY!" the surviving GF Fighters yelled

"So that's the best y'all have? I guess i'll destroy you very soon" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok, my turn" said Dipper as he approached Jay

"Ill finaly have my revenge" he said

"You won't win me"said Dipper. They started fighting. It was intense and very equal. They were both very strong. Dipper punched him several times, quickly, Jay responded with kicks and punches. They both grew tired.

In a blow, Jay punched Dipper, which sent him flying to the ground.

"Dipper NO!" yelled both Pacifica and Mabel as they saw Dipper being defeated by a new strong Jay.

Bill then talked mentally to Dipper.

"Hey Pine Tree, do this-" Bill explained him how to do a Kamehameha. "Also, it is possible you'll need to learn this too-" Bill then explained him the Kayoken.

"Now, to end with you" said Jay "GARLIC GUN!" he yelled, and a purple ray appeared in his hand.

"Not this time, KA ME" yelled Dipper "HA ME"

"SHOOOOOOOOOT!" said Jay and the purple ray went straigt to Dipper.

"HAAAAAA" yelled Dipper and a Blue ray went straight to Jay, and the rays clashed in the midair. It was tied up.

"Nargh" Dipper growled,"KAYOKEN TIMES TWO!" yelled Dipper, and he was surrounded by a red aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jay as the Kamehameha attack Dipper sent engulfed him and he disappeared in midair.

"Ugh, I won" said Dipper, then Mabel, Pacifica, and the rest of the gang went to his aid.

"Congatulations, you've won your first battle" Bill told him.

"Are you ok?" asked Pacifica

"Y-yeah, I just need some rest." Then they took him back home and rest.

**SO HERE ENDS CHAPTER 2 OF THIS MY AWESOME STORY! wAIT FOR CHAPTER 3: FINDING THE DRAGONBALLS TO REVIVE THE ASHES**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS HERE VICTOR WITH CHAPTER 3 OF THIS STORY OF GRAVITY FALLS XOVER WITH DRAGON BALL Z! ENJOY! :) THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A BIT SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS.**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls nor Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 3: Finding the Dragonballs**

After the death of Ashton and Ashley, the GFF have to find a way to reunite the Dragonballs to wish them back.

"How do we get them?" asked Gideon

"With this" said Bill and he shows them a radar showing some numbers "this is the radar that shows the Dragonballs. As you can see, we have the ball with 3 stars, now we only need the other 6 with 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 stars."

"What direction?" asked Candy

"Number 1 is in that direction" Bill pointed the direction.

"Be right back!" said Candy as she went flyg to where Bill told her.

"Ok, whatever. Number 2 is on that direction" he pointed to the north.

"I'll go!" said Mabel as she flew away.

"Number 4 is there" Bill pointed the Southeast.

"Bye!" said Gideon as he went over to the direction Bill gave him.

"Number 5 is there" he pointed to the northeast.

"On my way!" Paciifica said as she exited.

"Number 6 is at this direction" he pointed towards the west.

"My turn!" said Grenda as she flew away to her target.

"And Number 7 is there kid" he said pointing the east.

"Got it!" said Dipper and he left towards ball 7.

The first one to reach his destination was Gideon with the ball with 4 stars. He got back to GF in just some minutes. The next one was Candy with Number 1. She each as second. Then Dipper found number 7, and brought it back. Then Pacifica with number 5 and Grenda with number 6. Just a minute later came Mabel with number 2.

"Ok, we got them all finally, now we just have to call the Dragon and wish them back" said Bill "Oh mighty Shenron, come and grant our wish!"

Shenron rose from the dragonballs. It was a large long green dragon with red eyes.

"What is your wish so I can grant it" said Shenron

"We want back our friends Ashton Brooks and Ahley McHill back from the dead." said Dipper

"Your wish has been granted!" said Shenron and inmediately he disappeared in thin air back to the Dragon Balls, and they went back to their places. After that, Ashton and Ashley appeared right in fornt of them, and they looked puzzled.

"ASHTON! ASHLEY!" they yelled and went to greet them.

"H-how the heck are we ack here?" said Ashton

"We wished you back with the Dragon Balls" said Mabel

"Well i'm glag we're back here" said Ashley

"Let's go home".

**END OF CHAPTER 2! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW **

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**


End file.
